


The Captain of the Enterprise

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a decision to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain of the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Captain of the Enterprise  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 154  
>  **Summary:** There is a decision to be made.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'blood' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html)

“We’re not blood.” Captain Kirk looked out at the sea of faces staring back at him. “But we are family. So this has got to be an all or nothing vote. Do we accept the new assignments or do we stay with the Enterprise and stick together?”

At one time he would have been sure of each of their answers but five years was a long time to be away from the comforts of home. And even he had to admit their reassignments were pretty tempting. However he couldn’t see himself behind a desk pushing papers. He was a starship captain; it was what he was meant to be. 

“Captain?”

Kirk shook his head and turned towards Scotty. “Yes, Scotty?”

“I speak for all of us when I say, we’re with you.”

A wave of relief swept through Kirk almost overpowering him with its intensity. He would always be _The Captain of the Enterprise._


End file.
